You have a house?
by OnceInABlueMoon3452
Summary: "Wow, what are we doing here?" Hewey asked. "This place is fancy" Louie approved, stepping out. "Adventure!" Dewey and Webby shouted as they raced out of the car and around the outside of the mansion. "This is my house" Donald sighed. "Your house, then why where you living on a bloody houseboat?" Scrooge gawked in disbelief. Donald appreciation b/c he is awesome!


**Alright Listen up, I was angry at the latest episode of DuckTales, because at the end it showed how awesome Donald was and then it excluded him from the television broadcast, when the Reporter stated that Duckburg was saved thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family.**

 **We really got to see Donald shine and then it was taken away- or at least I thought that anyway. But what if there was another reason that Donald wasn't in the broadcast?**

 **My take on why he wasn't there - Slight Crossover with Disney's The Legend of the Three Caballeros TV show.**

 **I do not own DuckTales, or The Legend of the Three Caballeros.**

"Where did Donald go?" Scrooge McDuck pondered as the reporters took off one by one having received the story that they had been looking for.

"Your right were is Uncle Donald? Hewey asked looking around.

"There he is! Dewey pointed out, Donald was standing a little ways off looking into the water where Mrs. Beakley had sunk his house boat. At first they thought that he was simply looking for anything salvageable but walking closer they realized he was talking to himself.

It was hard to make out given that he had coughed up the translator but it was still desirable.

"Oh, what I'm I going todo, all of these adventures are bound to be trouble, and he might be back with all the drama that's been going on, Della, where are you, I need you"

"Who's _he_?" Louie asked sliding up to his uncle.

"Not our problem, unless he makes it our problem." Donald said firmly, and none of the boys bothered asking again. When When the angry duck closed up there was nothing they could do.

"Well, we might as well go back to the mansion, and salvage what we can, we'll spend the night and they get a hotel while the place is fixed up."

"Do you think that everything is alright, with your uncle" Webby whispered to the three triplets, as they followed the adults back to a limo that launchpad was in.

"I don't know," Hewey whispered back, "He sure wasn't the Uncle Donald we knew back there.

"Come on kids, everyone in the limo"

The ride back to the manor was uneventful, everyone was tired from the fight and the kids had just about falled asleep when a ring tone they had never heard before when off.

"We are 3 Caballeros"  
"3 Brave Caballeros"  
"They say we are birds of the feather"  
"We are happy amigos"  
"No matter where he goes"  
"The one, two and three goes"  
"We're always toge-"

"You have a phone Uncle Donald?" Louie asked curiously, "I always thought that you didn't know how to work one"

"Ha, ha, that was a cool ringtone, Who are the three Caballeros?" Webby asked.

"Nobody"Donald glared at the two but answered the phone instead of rising to the bait, he was forced immediately to take the phone a few feet back when a mess of jumbled words came tumbling out for the whole car to hear.

"April, Calm down, I can't understand you?"

"April, who's April" Webby squealed, "I want to know everything!"

"So do we" Uncle Scrooge added speaking for everyone else, "What exactly is going on here!"

"In a minute" Donald grumbled shifting in his seat, back on the phone, "Did you contact the others?" He listened for a moment before giving a smile, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

The Limo pulled up to the gates and stopped, unable to go any farther doto the destruction, Donald was the last one out being bombarded by questions, "All of you be quiet"

Everyone fell silent but it wasn't because Donald had yelled, A blue glow had come from under his shirt and was now floating. It was a blue amulet - it dragged their uncle through the broken gates and the rest of the group tried to catch up with him.

"It's another cursed Amulet kids, Scrooge panicked having seen a purple one just hours before, we have to get it off him!'

"I'm fine" Donald called angry back was it dragged him up the steps and into the foyer.

"Ha, got it" Webby crowed, only to have it snapped back by Donald.

"Don't touch it" he quacked, "It's important, now why did it lead me here?" He continued to search when the answer hit him in the face literally. From what everyone could tell a book had fallen on top of their Uncle Donald.

He set of on his normal tantrum only to be stopped when he saw the book, "Xanda!" He tried to open it but found that it was locked. "Oh, No, what do I do? What do I do?"

"Donald what is going on here, Who's April and why are you calling a book Xandra, I demand answers"

"Ari"

"Who's Ari, Donald, I want answers!"

"Fine!, everyone back in the Limo, Launchpad take us to 122 Shell Goose Square."

"We can't go there!"

"Just get in the car!"

"Yes, Uncle Donald."

* * *

"Wow, what are we doing here?" Hewey asked.

"This place is fancy" Louie approved, stepping out.

"Adventure!" Dewey and Webby shouted as they raced out of the car and around the outside of the mansion.

"This is my house" Donald sighed.

"Your house, then why where you living on a bloody houseboat?" Scrooge gawked in disbelief.

The manor has since been renovated after the battle, and Donald was proud to see it was still it good shape. The little Cabana had been demolished and the house expanded. THe secret chamber underneath had also been expanded and the evil lair of Shellgoose had been cleared out and the ancestors moved to proper burial places. The Room where Feldrake had been resurrected had been turned into an underground garden sanctuary that hosted the armor of the Three Caballeros.

The hallways were lined with history and tales of adventure and the treasure and magical artifacts where all cataloged and accounted for.

"Because, I'm not the only one who owns the place, 2 others share it has part of an inheritance." Donald grumbled and walked up the steps, a blue light washed over him and for a moment, the kids could see a magic barrier that covered the house.

"Adventure!" the kids rushed up the steps and burst into the house behind Donald. Scrooge tried to close the door but it fell off its hinges and crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Just leave it, Ari will fix it, where is that bird anyway, and the girls?" Donald took a deep breath, "Oh girls!"

Three voices from different places answered, "Here Uncle Donald, here Uncle Donald, here Uncle Donald" Three girls jumped down from some place high in the ceiling and landed in front of him.

"Whoh, more triplets" Webby shouted, she rushed over and started asking questions a mile a minute, Hewey, Dewey and Louie, stood gapping.

"Quiet" The one in pink yelled, she turned to Donald, Xandra is missing, she didn't check in like she normally does, Panchito, and Jose, should be here any minute.

"You called, the boys turned and found themselves face to face with a green parrot, he carried an umbrella and wore a suit, "Donald it is good to see you again my friend.

"Jose, it's good to see you again!" The two gave each other a hug.

"I heard the terrible news, my amulet told me we where needed once again, Who are your friends?"

"Da - whooooooooooo"

"Panchito", both of the friends cried, a sudden crashing sound came a hole was left in the ceiling, a chicken dressed in red jumped up from the floor.

"My Amigos, we are back together again, to explore the world and stop evil in its tracks."

"Uncle Donald, who are these people?!" Dewey asked.

"I'm Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González, but my friends call me Panchito!"

He went around trying to hug everyone.

"We don't have time for this," June groaned, Xandra's missing"

She's right here," Donald held up the book that had fallen on his head earlier, "Someone's locked it thought, and it can only lead to trouble."

That is trouble, but should we really be discussing it with all these peoples around?" Panchito asked.

"These, are my nephews and my Uncle Scrooge"

"Oh so, your the man whose building that we accidently destroyed that one time!" Panchito laughed.

"That was you!" Scrooge shouted, "That was my money bin, why I -"

Jose stepped in, "Don't listen to Panchito, we are very sorry that your bin was destroyed, but it was fixed no?"

The sound of musical tweeting suddenly filled the room and, and a little red and pink bird made its entrance, "Ari," Donald exclaimed, "Come fix this lock!"

The little bird hopped over and took a look. The others watched in amazement as Ari measured, before polishing the thing up. As if by magic the lock popped off. Donald flung the book open and a pillar of light appeared.

"I'm Xandra, Goddess of Adventure!" the woman struck a pose. She was struck out of it when she saw Uncle Donald and his friends, The Three Caballeros! You are back together again!"

"Hey you said that you didn't know what the three Caballeros where" Webby was quick to pick up on.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do lad" was all Scrooge had to say.

Donald gulped as his angry family and two best friend stared down at him.

"Why are we all staring at Donald?" Panchito questioned.


End file.
